A new and distinct variety of apple was identified from a population of seedlings derived from a cross of ‘Goldrush’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,392) and ‘Sweet 16’ (not patented—originating from a cross of ‘Northern Spy’ and ‘Malinda’ made in Minnesota, US, and released as a variety in 1973). This cross was made as a part of the Midwest Apple Improvement Association apple breeding project. This superior seedling tree was identified in a population of seedlings from this cross at Belleville, Ill.
The seedling tree was planted as a 1-year-old tree at a commercial orchard in Belleville, Ill., in 2001 and grown among a population of several hundred siblings. Evaluations of fruit quality and tree growth parameters were begun in 2005 and this seedling was identified over several years as superior based upon tree growth habit, precocity, superior fruit quality and harvest time. Utilizing grafting reproduction, the new apple tree variety was asexually propagated by Mitch Lynd at Pataskala, Ohio, and has been observed to remain true to the description set forth herein through successive generations.
The new variety, named ‘MAIA-Z’ is distinct from ‘Goldrush’ as ‘MAIA-Z’ ripens late-September, 3 weeks before ‘Goldrush’ (FIG. 1). Unlike ‘Goldrush’, ‘MAIA-Z’ has red skin with yellow ground color (R.H.S. Color Chart Greyed-Orange 171A with Yellow-Green 151A). ‘MAIA-Z’ is distinct from ‘Sweet 16’ as ‘MAIA-Z’ ripens 2 weeks after ‘Sweet 16’ and will retain crispness and flavor in normal storage for 20 weeks longer than ‘Sweet 16’. The fruit of ‘MAIA-Z’ adheres to the tree for approximately 6-7 weeks past fruit maturity, while ‘Sweet 16’ fruit will abscise from the tree within 2 weeks of maturity. ‘MAIA-Z’ fruit (FIG. 2) are large sized, crisp, with pleasant sweet-tart flavor preferred by a wide range of consumers in blind taste tests.